This invention relates to a combination of stuffable objects. More particularly, the invention relates to a combination of flexible bags which are arranged for receiving filler material, and which, when so filled, decoratively simulate or otherwise represent a common fanciful image or conception of the appearance of a Santa Claus.
At certain times of the year, such as during late fall or winter, Santa-like decorative objects are very popular. These objects are strongly associated with the season even if snowfall does not occur locally. Also, at a certain time of the year, for example in the fall season, in certain geographic vicinities, many leaves are on the ground and home owners often rake their leaves and dispose of them in relatively large leaf bags. Except for a relatively new type of leaf bag (the details of which are disclosed in the parent application hereto, Ser. No. 07/554,967) which has recently been sold during the Halloween season to represent or simulate a pumpkin, the known leaf bags are ordinary leaf bags with no particular significance and with no particular decorative value. In addition, except for the bags disclosed in the parent applications hereto, garbage or refuse bags are typically not decorative or theme-related, and the stuffing of such bags with paper or the like for decorative purposes during holiday seasons has been unknown.